Reaction
Description In fiction and reality, there are several types of speed, including speeds that can be defined between "long and short" distances, and there are also the speed of strikes, which allows a character A to have exactly the same speed as character B, beat him with a faster attack than both! They are usually defined as "Crossing or Walking", "Combat" and "Attack". However, a speed is extremely important and can define a fight, saving you from immediate death / defeat ... The speed of reaction! Reaction speed is usually a unique dodge, control, defense, or perception movement that a character has been shown to be able to do, but cannot be repeated. For example, imagine that you are playing ball or volleyball and your opponent hits the ball and it comes towards your face very quickly ... Normally, a person will try to get their head off the ball or raise their hands quickly in an attempt to defend against the ball, which is usually called reflexes. Usually, the reaction is far above the speed of Combat or Crossing, as it is basically our decision to stimulate. For example, before we start fighting, running and so on, we need to have a reaction to that, a thought. Resume Reaction Enhancements= As you know, there are some characters that can improve your reaction, usually through some skill or technique. Among the most common is precognition! Precognition is a means of helping the character by increasing his reaction and perception. It helps the reaction work a little better, significantly increasing its reaction speed normally, causing the character to dodge things that normally could not if not used. The precognition (precog, for the intimate hehe!) Can be passive or active, varying from character to character. Some known skills or techniques are: *Senjutsu and Doujutsus (Sharingan and Rinnegan) users in Naruto. *Observation Haki in One Piece *The Allmighty in Bleach *The diaries in Mirai Nikki *Blindfold, Spiderman, and others at Marvel *Among others. There are also characters who use Light or Lightning / Electricity to increase their reaction speed, usually also increasing combat speed by incrementing this type of element directly into the body, revitalizing it with it. Known users of these types of enhancements: *Ay (Fourth Raikage) in Naruto *Gilthunder in Nanatsu no Taizai *HunterxHunter Killua with his Kanmuru's Raikou Sekka variation *Among others And in addition to the aforementioned we have what could be called automatic reaction, in some cases called instantaneous. It is based on receiving an external stimulus and the body automatically reacting to it, "ignoring" the brain without having to think about it literally, that is, those characters who dodge attacks automatically, using only reflex or through empathy, for feeling malicious intent and / or could lead to harm. We can define it as subtracting perception from reaction. Although not very much seen, it is still possible to see cases of its use. *HunterxHunter Killua with his Kanmuru's Shipuu Jinrai variation *Goku (Migatte no Gokui) in Dragon Ball *Doni in his Nothingness state *Among others |-|Outracing= Outracing is usually very confused with Speedblitz, but it works a little differently. Outracing is more like overcoming an opponent's combat, where he cannot defend himself with his own speed. Normally, it does not completely overwhelm the reaction, much less the perception of the opponent, but makes it impossible to defend itself. Basically, it's as if you can see the object or whatever is coming your way, but it's too slow to do anything about it. Like, for example, we have something similar in Naruto and Fate: Applications *SpeedBlitz Users List here notable users of such power. pt-br:Reação